aliens move in
by kishigo123
Summary: Kisshu and the others have to leave their planet and live on Earth. will they be able live a life on earth? i don't know how to put this one in a summary so pls just read it... there is kishigo!


hey** everyone! I bet you've been wondering where i've been...well I'm SUPER sorry for not posting new chapters in a while and i hope you forgive me! any way I'm still going to finish my other stories but i decided to make some story to say sorry for being gone so long. hope you enjoy!**

**kishigo**

**chapter 1:**

_**(when the aliens returned home and restored the planet, they were able to finally live life normally, except that when every one found out that they had killed deep blue Kisshu and the others were banished from the planet for killing the leader. many did not want this to be so but since it was the law they had to follow. Kisshu and the others left as soon as the planet was in full recovery. They decided to return back to earth and figure out to do from there.)**_

**_(Kisshu's POV)_**

_" I cant believe this!" I yelled slamming my fist against a table. " they banished us even though we saved the planet!"__I was very furious and unable to control my anger " but we killed our leader" Tart said with a frown" SO, he was bad news anyway!" I yelled at him " We all need to calm down, if we are going to live on earth we need to find a way to survive"._

I sighed " I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we get to earth" I left the main control room and went over to my bedroom. I laid back on my bed and looked at the ceiling. the truth was that I actually was pretty excited about coming back. I might get a chance to see Ichigo again, I smiled at the thought of her, though she most likely hates my guts for the thing i've done to her. I sighed and rolled over on the bed and closed my eyes. "Of course she hates me, who wouldn't" I then slowly fell asleep

**A few Hours later:**

" Kisshu Hurry! wake up were here!" Tart said shaking me. " go away" I said throwing a pillow at him."no really Kish! wake up were here!" I sighed and got up. " come on and gather your things cause were not staying on the ship forever. pai said walking past my room. " aww!" Tart cried " why?" he asked leaving my room. " because if we stay here then a radar might pic us up and destroy the ship with us on it" Pai said gathering a few things. " now gather everything you you need and meet me in the control room so we can self destruct and get out of here. " I sighed and grabbed a bag full of everything a need. it pays to be prepared. I walked into the main control room and waited for Pai and tart to finish. about five minutes went bye and Pai and Tart finally had every thing they needed. Pai started the self destruct button for 15 seconds and looked at us and shook his head. we then teleported out and and ended up behind a building.

pai checked his stop watch " looks like our ships gone now, ok, now that we are here we need to find shelter and food. do you guys have your jackets?" Pai asked pulling his out of his bag " yep " Tart replied. I nodded and pulled mine out as well. I put it on and covered my ears with the hoodie. the others did the same and we stepped out onto the side walk. We searched a hotel to stay at since we still had money from the last time we were on earth. after searching for about an hour, we finally found a place to stay for about three days.

We finally got settled into the room which was pretty small. there was one queen sized bed and a small couch. there was also a TV in the corner that looked broken. " alright, Tart, you get the couch and I'll take the bed. Kisshu, you can sleep on the floor tonight and then we'll switch tomorrow" I nodded and looked around. " what about blankets for us?" I asked pointing at the couch. "go to the main desk downstairs and ask for some more" Pai said

" alright,tart wanna come?"I asked about to leave. " yea!" Tart replied and ran out the door. " whoa, wait for me"I said running after him. " catch me if you can!'" Tart said laughing " wait not in the halls Tart!"I said loosing my breath. Tart kept giggling and ran out the door. " ugh, crap" I yelled running out the door._ I can't teleport, there's to many people around to teleport! I thought stopping to catch my breath. I looked around and couldn't see Tart any where " dammit I need to remember to not give tart candy before bed!'_

_ It was getting dark and I couldn't find tart_ anywhere." when I find that twerp I'M gonna-" I suddenly nocked into something and fell down. I cringed in pain and felt something underneath me. I opened my eyes and gasped at who I saw. " Ichigo?" I yelled " K-Kisshu?" she yelled with the same expression on her face I quickly got up off of her andhelped her up. " are you ok?" I asked " I'm fine, but, are you ok?" I looked at her confused " what do you mean?" asked

"well, you seem so much nicer then in the past" she said looking at me concerned. I looked at her angrily " oh,well I'm just fine" I frowned " what the heck are you doing here? I thought you went back to your planet?" she asked looking at me curiously. I sighed and then told her the whole story which took about an hour long. she frowned " i'm so sorry" She said looking at me with sad eyes.

" well were ok, we'll be fine" I said smiling. " I need to go, Tart ran off and I need to find him,I bet Pai's already out looking for the both of us" she smiled and waved goodbye as I ran off. I smiled, i finally got to see ichigo. though there was something strange about her, I couldn't put my finger on it. she smiled but somehow she seemed sad. What else stumped me was why she was out side this late. I was in deep thought I nocked into a pole and fell over. "ugh,where are you Tart?I said getting up. I continued my search for Tart and made my way down the side walk.

**FINALLY finished! it took me THREE hours to write that! I hope you enjoyed. im SOOOOO tired right now and you better like it cause i worked hard! well have a good night,day,evening, whatever time it is!**

**kisshu: R&R !**


End file.
